Encounter
by Melanie.Amelia
Summary: Struggling to come to terms with the state of his life after the Second Wizarding World, Draco unexpectedly bumps into someone who imparts some wisdom.


**A/N: **Submitted in response to:

\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's September Event: Wacky Wand challenge - Redwood & Dragon heartstring core, rigid

\- And Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: The Alphabet of Prompt challenge - Acquaintance

Word count: 1021

TW: Reference to death of family members, alcohol consumption.

* * *

**Encounter **

A gust of cold wind entered as the door was opened and shut once more, but Draco barely noticed, his eyes fixed on his half empty glass of fire-whisky. His pale hands were clenched tightly around the glass and his bony shoulders hunched forward as he gazed at his reflection, swirling in the half melted ice. Had he been anywhere else, he might have worried that whoever had just walked in would approach him, ready for confrontation. Over the last few months however, he had come to realise that The Hog's Head was a place for people who knew they did not belong out in society; who, like him, had little desire for any interaction.

Abruptly, he downed the rest of his glass in one gulp, the bulge in his Adam's apple partially obstructed by the burn on his neck. He glanced up at the bar, motioning for another drink. The barman nodded in acknowledgement, before turning his blue eyes towards the front door, which had once again opened.

"Hello Aberforth !", a sing-song voice called out, strikingly out of place among the collection of silent drinkers.

Draco turned his attention to the door, curiosity getting the better of him despite his eagerness to avoid attention. His stomach dropped as he realised he knew the girl who had spoken.

"I've brought you something for your garden. Dad reckons the reason things aren't growing so well is because of moon frogs. This should help keep them away." She reached into the pocket of her lime green dress and brandished a little sac.

"Moon frogs?" repeated the bartender, seemingly nonplussed.

"Oh yes," she replied, putting the bag down on the counter. "There's lots of them this time of year you know."

She did not appear bothered by the unconvinced look on Aberforth's face as he busied himself preparing Draco's drink.

"Here Luna, do me a favour and pass this along to Malfoy over there, will you", he said gruffly, gesturing towards Draco's table, tucked into the corner.

Draco's knuckle's whitened as he felt the girl's gaze drift over to him.

"Oh hello Draco," she called out cheerfully.

He started, surprised at the use of his first name. The girl skipped over to him, and before he had a chance to nod his thanks for the drink, plopped down on the chair opposite his.

"So, how are you?" she asked him. He stared at her, perplexed.

"I haven't seen you since the battle at Hogwarts," she continued, seeming completely oblivious to Draco's discomfort.

He shrugged, trying to keep his face as disdainful as possible.

"Yes well, believe or not, I've had better things to do than to sit around with the triumphant members of Dumbledore's Army, or whatever pathetic name you call yourself nowadays," he sneered.

Luna blinked in response.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," she responded, her tone lighthearted as ever.

He was about to respond even more venomously, desperate for her to leave, but something about the genuine interest on her face stopped him.

"I'm sorry", he heard himself say.

"Oh that's okay," she responded, distractedly tossing her long blonde hair behind her, revealing a pair of earrings that appeared to be made of tree bark.

"I gather you've not been well then?" she asked again, her tone still very much conversational, as if she was discussing the weather.

Draco felt irritated by her nonchalance.

"Oh well let's see," he said bitterly, "My father is still on trial; our entire estate has been seized until they figure out what they want to do with him; most of my family's friends - people that I've known since I was a child - are dead, including one of my best friends and my aunt. Oh and I can't go a day without reading some story in the paper about Heroic Potter and his great deeds; not to mention this is literally the only place I can go for a drink where I'm not harassed or chased out the door."

Luna's eyes widened slightly at his outburst, but she seemed relatively unphased. For a second, it seemed as though she would not respond at all.

"I'm sorry about your aunt and your friend Draco," she finally replied.

They sat silently, Draco watching the ice melt in his drink, while she absent-mindedly played with the tassels on her sleeve.

Unexpectedly, Luna broke the silence.

"Lots of people lost family you know. I'm sure it must be difficult for all those who lost people they cared for. At least you and your parents all survived. I'd say that makes you rather fortunate." Her voice was thicker now.

He looked up at her, indignant at her dismissiveness of his situation.

"I'd love to stay and continue this _delightful_ conversation," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "but unfortunately, I do have somewhere else to be."

He stood up and took a swig from his drink. Luna's blue eyes bore into his.

"I'm just saying, you can't really go back and change the past. It may feel like things are going against you now, but everything will work out. It almost always does."

Her tone was serene once more, and he could tell from the dreamy expression in her eyes that she was being sincere.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, putting the rest of his drink down. He gave her one final look before turning wordlessly and walking out of the bar, shutting the door with more force than necessary.

Luna reached across the table to grab the glass he had just put down. With one swig, she finished what was left of the firewhisky, before taking that glass and the other empty one back over the bar. Aberforth was looking at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I didn't know he was a friend of yours," he commented, as he put both glasses in the sink.

"Oh, he's not, not really," she answered, her voice cheerful. "More of an acquaintance I guess."

Aberforth chuckled, shaking his head at her forthrightness. She gave him a radiant smile before turning and heading out of the door as well.


End file.
